


Flashbacks of the Past

by dreameh



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dream Bubbles, Family Bonding, Multi, This is still being written, bye, fuck it all, help me please, i haven't abandoned it, i just have big writers block, its so bad I'm sorry it will take a while to update because I have no ideas, screw this I'm leaving
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4178046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreameh/pseuds/dreameh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knew that the Signless was a dreamer and a speaker, he dreamed of what could be, of peace and equality in the Hemospectrum and he spoke of those dreams in his sermons. Kankri, although he has nothing to do with this, was a speaker, he could rant for days on end, although few would listen to him. Kankri never dreamed, not about the past, not about the future, not about anything. However, Karkat was like his ancestor in the sense that he was a dreamer and a speaker, he dreamed of the past, of what once was and he spoke of things he believed were needed for him and his friends to survive the game, they followed each word with precision (no matter how much some of them disagreed) and they trusted him with their lives. Karkat's dreams start shaping into something more well known to him and his friends, the beginning of the rebellion against the Highbloods, just sweeps before his ancestor was executed. Karkat meets and forms a brotherly bond with his ancestor, whom he proudly calls 'mini-me', although the Signless is hundreds of sweeps older than him. The pain of losing those who he calls family in the game was hard enough on him, what would happen if Karkat witnessed the execution of his 'brother'?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting Mini-Me

I slipped into another dream when I had finished trolling Egbert, although it wasn't one of my memories, I knew that for sure, the place looked so weird. So dark and unwelcoming.

*flashback*

"Momma? Why are we running? Why can't I play with my friends?" I watched as a younger troll who looked a lot like me, but without a sign ran into the forest, holding hands with an older troll who looked like Kanaya. They were running towards me. I noticed that I was in my god tier outfit so I splayed myself against a tree after I pulled my hood up. I watched them run closer to me "Momma! Look there! Do you think he's like Troll Superman?" the Kanaya lookalike looked at me and gasped, pulling the mini-me closer to her with a hiss. She analysed my looks, the blood symbol, my god tier outfit and finally the candy red that was beginning to appear in my eyes. 

"Young Wriggler, Come Over Here Right This Instant! And Take Down That Ridiculous Hood!" she ordered and I pulled down my hood, revealing my horns. They both gasped "Momma they look exactly like-" mini-me reached towards his horns but didn't touch them "I Know. That Means Neither Of You Are Safe." she grabbed me with her other hand and started running. "NO! NO, YOU DON'T GET IT-!" I protested as we ran "Quieten Down They'll Hear You." Kanaya scolded. "I CAN'T! THIS IS HOW I SPEAK! I'M NOT FROM HERE! I'LL BE GONE SOON AND YOU'LL NEVER SEE ME AGAIN AND I HIGHLY DOUBT YOU'LL EVEN REMEMBER ME!" I told them "But Alone Out Here With All Of These Sub-Juggalators? You'll Be Culled!" Kanaya told me. 

"I MAY BE A MUTANT BLOOD TO THEM AND THEY'LL TRY TO CULL ME BUT FIRST OFF, EVERYTIME I DIE I COME BACK TO LIFE. SECONDLY, MY MOIRAIL IS A SUB-JUGGALATOR. I KNOW HOW TO DEAL WITH THEM." Kanaya frowned in concern as she stopped and mini-me grasped my cape "If we do see you again I want to know you, I want to thank you for giving me hope." mini-me pleaded and I bent down to his height. "MY NAME IS KARKAT VANTAS YOUNG ONE." I told him and ruffled his hair "NOW YOU MUST GO!" I told them and they ran towards where they were originally going. I stood still, my hands out, ready for papping, my mouth ready for shooshing as I heard heavy footsteps coming towards me and as I saw Kanaya and mini me disappear out of my view, the sub-juggalators appeared and started lumbering towards me after about 5 minutes of staring at me in confusion, then I woke up. 

*flashback over*

"HeY mOtHeRfUcKiNg BrO. aRe YoU oKaY?" Gamzee asked as he stopped shaking me. "I DON'T KNOW... I HAD THE WEIRDEST DREAM JUST THEN." I told him and he sat on my lap "tElL mE aBoUt It BrO." he demanded and I did. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap I love this story. The Karkat/Nepeta is only a thought for now (even though by late Chapter 6 it might as well be happening because I feel like it, even though I suck at romantic stuff)


	2. *That's* My Ancestor?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat finally finds out the names of 'Kanaya' and 'mini-me'

The next dream was a bit further in mini-me's life, this time he looked about 5 1/2 sweeps old.

*flashback*

I could hear mini-me and Kanaya talking inside the hive in front of me. It looked like a completely destroyed, abandoned hive from the outside. I noticed that I wasn't wearing my god tier outfit and I sighed in relief. I went up to the door of the hive and knocked on it. Mini-me opened the door and gasped, hugging me, which took me by surprise "Karkat! I thought I wouldn't see you again!" he told me, looking excited to see me "Come in!" he practically dragged me in to the hive "Momma! It's Karkat! I knew he'd come back!" Kanaya came out and gaped at me before grasping me in a tight, motherly embrace. "Young Grub You Haven't Aged One Day!" I smiled awkwardly "I KNOW. I ACTUALLY NEVER CAUGHT YOUR NAMES..." I implied "Oh, How Could I Forget My Manners. I Am The Dolorosa And My Baby Is The Signless." my eyes widened in surprise.

This is why they're so familiar... Kanaya's ancestor and my ancestor, The Sufferer. Oh please don't tell me I'm going to witness that. "I THOUGHT THAT...?" I trailed off and looked between his plain cloak and my shirt. I had always thought that he actually did have a sign, but they called him Signless because of his mutation. How could I be so stupid! That becomes his symbol after he... You know... Dies. "Thought What?" Rosa asked curiously (NO DUH, IDIOT! OBVIOUSLY SHE'D BE CURIOUS!) [shUT THE ACTUAL FUCK Up kar] "NOTHING. JUST A CRAZY THOUGHT." I dismissed. "What?" Signless asked- you know what, fuck this. I'm just going to call him mini-me still because Signless and Sufferer is just... Just fucking no. I don't care if every other fucking troll in the universe calls him one of those names, it's just NOT FUCKING RIGHT! "WELL WHERE I COME FROM, WE GET OUR SIGNS AND BLOOD COLOUR AND LOOKS AND PERSONALITY AND WHATNOT FROM OUR ANCESTORS. ROSA, YOU LOOK LIKE KANAYA AND MIN-SIGNLESS LOOKS LIKE ME." I stopped there, not wanting to tell them more and fuck up fate. 

"I CAN'T TELL YOU ANY MORE, BUT I THINK I'LL BE GOING SOON. I FEEL IT." Mini-me hugged me and I decided to start teaching him persuasive speaking and how to do the stuff he ends up doing while I was still there. During that time I gave him one of my spare pairs of sickles and taught him some basics. "Karkat. I've been having dreams about caste equality and I see 12 grubs, 1 from each colour including mutant getting along, but get this, the mutant looks like you!" I smiled softly "WHAT DOES THE INDIGO BLOOD LOOK LIKE? AND THE YELLOW, AND THE OLIVE? AND THE JADE?" he proceeded to describe Gamzee, Sollux, Nepeta and Kanaya respectively. "COOL! I THINK THAT MIGHT JUST BE ME AND MY FRIENDS. YOU KNOW WHAT, IF YOU WORK HARD ON YOUR PERSUASIVE SPEAKING, THAT WILL DEFINITELY HAPPEN." I told him "It will?" he asked, awestruck. I nodded firmly and held his hands "IT WILL AS LONG AS YOU PUT YOUR MIND TO IT, THERE WILL BE TROLLS LIVING IN A WORLD OF CASTE EQUALITY. I PROMISE." and I let go of his hands just seconds before I woke up, with just enough time to see the determination on his face. 

*flashback over*

Gamzee was there again, but this time Nepeta was with him ":33 Karkitty, are you okay? Gamzee told me you were having sturrange dreams." I smiled at her thoughtfulness about my wellbeing. "I'M FINE NEPETA." she nodded ":33 Yay! All purrfect!" Gamzee laughed "MoThErFuCk SiS tO gEt KaRbRo To SmIlE iS lIkE aLl ThE mIrAcLeS aT oNcE!" he told her and she smiled sweetly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh. The end isn't saving ://  
> Also, I've officially decided that this doesn't like some of the things I have to write for quirks so I removed them. And I also removed the coloured speech from the last chapter as it wasn't working with me when I was writing this chapter.


	3. Meeting The Older Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat finally meets the ancestor of our favourite little cat loving troll. Yay for the Disciple!

This next time, mini-me was older and taller than me, but he was still the same troll, if anything, he was even more determined. Rosa and him had found another troll, it seemed it was the Disciple.

*flashback*

I was in a cave, I knew that much. Also, I knew that I was wearing my favourite comfy sweater as I felt rather warm. And comfy. "HELLO? ROSA? MI- FUCK I MEAN SIGNLESS?" I called out and a feminine troll, who I knew was the Disciple came towards me "Who- how?" she froze when she saw me "But you-" mini-me finally came in and Disciple stared between the two of us "Karkat! You haven't been here in ages! I've missed you so much!" he hugged me and I felt weird since he was so tall now *O* it was like hugging Gamzee "You still haven't aged." mini-me noted "I THINK I KNEW THAT MUCH. TELL ME SOME SHIT I DON'T KNOW." he thought for a second "Well-" I cut him off "THAT WAS FIGURATIVE DIPSHIT." he nodded, "Of course, of course." he looked frustrated that he didn't think of that before and he put his fucking smile back on. "Signless, I'm going to go out and find Rosa, okay?" Disciple told mini-me. "Sure. Go ahead, just stay safe." he kissed her on the head and as that happened, I saw Equius and Nepeta and then I saw myself and Gamzee, except we would be hugging instead of kissing. And I would tell him not to trip over a fucking rock or something like that... 

Once she was gone, mini-me began speaking rapidly "I spoke a sermon the other day! I spoke to some olive bloods, then when I was about to leave to move towards burgundy blooded territory, some sub-juggalators came, they attacked us all, they culled so many poor olive bloods, I met Disciple when I saw three indigo bloods cornering her. I didn't want to let them cull her so I attacked them with those sickles you had left me." wha- oh yeah. "Anyway, I injured one of them and Disciple attacked another and then we both attacked the last one and once they were all slightly out of it we ran. I had gotten cut on my cheek and when we stopped she had noticed my blood. 'Are you the one?' she had asked, I wasn't sure what she meant at first, but then she continued 'Are you the one with mutant blood and no sign?' I couldn't deny what I was and she and I talked for a while. Eventually we asked her to join us on our journey and she agreed, but we have been staying here for a few days, so she can say goodbye." he sighed, and I nudged him. "YOU FEEL FLUSHED FOR HER! I FUCKING KNOW THAT FOR SURE!" he blushed and I continued teasing mini-me "SIGNLESS FEELS FLUUU-SHED! MINI-ME FEELS RED!" suddenly, Disciple ran in with Rosa following. 

"Karkat? It really is you! Come here baby." she pulled me into a hug and I felt a light blush rise. "YEAH ROSA, IT'S ME. I HAVEN'T FUCKED SHIT UP AND DIED YET." Rosa tried to be mad at me for swearing, but I knew she couldn't. "Disciple, This Is Karkat Vantas. We Met Him First... Oh How Many Sweeps Ago?" she looked at me and mini me and we both shrugged. "I was... 3 1/2 sweeps old I think." I added "I WAS 7." Signless had to think about his age for a bit "Now I'm... 10 sweeps old?" I added in again, although I wasn't helping "I'M STILL LIKE 7 SWEEPS." Dolorosa calculated how long it was "It Has Been 6 1/2 Sweeps [14isH YEARs] Since We Met You Karkat And You Still Haven't Aged A Day." I pulled a sassy pose "I'VE AGED LIKE FIVE FUCKING DAYS THANK YOU VERY MUCH. I SAW YOU TWO DAYS AGO, TO ME AT LEAST." I looked at Disciple closer and nearly fell over "HOLY FUCKING SHIT YOU LOOK SO MUCH LIKE NEPETA EXCEPT WITH LONGER HAIR AND NO SUPER STRONG BLUE BLOODED MOIRAIL HOLDING HER BACK FROM HELPING US. ALWAYS PROTECTING HER." Disciple looked curiously at me. "NEPETA IS ALWAYS CALLING ME PET NAMES, KARKITTY IS HER FAVOURITE BY FAR. I MISS HER BUT I'LL SEE HER AGAIN WHEN I WAKE UP." Disciple paused before speaking "Have you efur thought that maybe she feels red fur you?" I frowned "NO I DIDN'T THINK OF THAT." I started to feel myself waking up "I'LL BE BACK! 'TILL NEXT TIME ANCESTORS!" I gave mini-me a smirk as I faded away from there.

*flashback over*

Gamzee and Nepeta were both there again, although Sollux stood with them "Accordiing two Gamzee and Nepeta, you've been haviing 2ome 2trange dream2 wiith our ance2tors?" I nodded and told them of my most recent dream. "How cool!" Sollux whispered in awe and he papped my face "II'll be waiitiing." and he walked backwards and out of the door as I stared at him in confusion until I couldn't see him. "WHAT EVEN? OH NEPETA! I MET YOUR ANCESTOR! SHE'S REALLY COOL!" Nepeta looked at me with wide, excited eyes ":33 That is pawsitively the best news I have furred all day!" she squealed and I considered Disciple's words to me and blushed "WhAt'S mAkInG yOu Up AnD mOtHeRfUcKiNg BlUsH kArBrO?" Gamzee asked and I avoided all of their eyes as I answered "UHM. NOTHING TOO IMPORTANT. JUST SOMETHING THAT DISCIPLE TOLD ME." I told them and all would have been fine, had Sollux not suddenly burst out laughing at me "Awkward~" he sung from just outside the door 'FUCK OF SOLLUX! I THOUGHT YOU HAD LEFT!" I yelled at him and I could practically *HEAR* him roll his eyes.


	4. The Other Psionic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat's generally pretty calm when he meets the ancestors, but this time... Something went a little wrong, no... Not wrong, just... Strange.

This time, I knew would be the time I met Ψiioniic. And I had a feeling that one of my friends would have an excited flip at that, namely Sollux. That's probably the explanation for the creepy-as-fuck 'II'll be waiitiing.' that he said last time. Yeah. That's it. [/awkwARDLY LAUghs\\] (FUCK YOU. FUCK YOU TO THE DEPTHS OF HUMAN HELL) [awwwWW KK I KNOW YOU LOVe me!] (/SILENT\\) [i loVE YOU TOO kk]

*flashback*

I appeared in the middle of an argument "I have two go back! My ma2ter will cull me if 2he ever 2ee2 me again." That was Ψiioniic. Wow. He's tall. "Don't go back! She won't cull you if you don't! She'll just think you died." that was mini-me "YES! COME WITH US AND BE FREE LITTLE NOOKSUCKER!" I raised my arms up in sarcastic respect and the four of them whipped their heads towards me. "Kar!" that was mini-me, "Karkat?" Rosa, "KARKLES!"... that was Disciple (WHAT THE FUCK?) [XD]. The three of them surged towards me and hugged me "NO HUGS FOR YOU! NOOOO HUGS FOR YOU! PUT ME DOWN!" I kicked my legs around mockingly but I got Disciple's shin and she hissed in pain "FUUUUCCCKKKKKK!" I screamed and they let go of me and stepped away. Disciple looked mock angry and knocked me over, tickling me. "AAAHHHH! DISCIPLE THAT TICKLES!" I laughed uncontrollably and she continued with a smirk on her face. 

Mini-me and Rosa were laughing at me and I noticed Ψiioniic edging away "HEY! SOLLUX LOOKALIKE! HAHA- WHAT ARE YOU- AHAHA- DOING?" he cursed and ran out and then I heard him cursing really loudly "AAH FUCK A 2UB-JUGGALATOR!" Disciple stopped tickling me and they went into a gap in the wall. Ψiioniic came in and rushed into the gap and I stood there and pulled my sickles out of my sylladex. I held them in a defensive position, waiting for the sub-juggalator to come. I saw the familiar face of Gamzee appear and I dropped my sickles "GAMZEE!" I shouted and I jumped at him, hugging him "Gamzee? Isn't that Karkat's moirail?" I heard mini-me ask and he came out followed by Rosa "HeY KaRbRo." Gamzee muttered into my ear "GAMZEE HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU IN MY DREAM?!" I asked "I dOn'T mOtHeRfUcKiNg KnOw KaRbRo!" Disciple came out curiously "OH WELL. MEET MY ANCESTOR AND HIS FAMILY." I let go of Gamzee and he turned to face them. 

"GAMZEE. THIS IS SIGNLESS." Gamzee went up to my ancestor and touched his face "HoW mOtHeRfUcKiNg CoOl! So ThIs Is ThE fUcKiNg AwEsOmE aNcEsToR dUdE tHaT kArBrO hAs BeEn TeLlInG mE aBoUt!" mini-me blushed "I'm not that much..." he told Gamzee "GAMZEE- PERSONAL. SPACE." He stepped back after hugging him "THANKYOU GAMZEE. THAT'S DOLOROSA. CALL HER ROSA. SHE'S KANAYA'S ANCESTOR." Rosa bowed a little to Gamzee considering his blood colour "YoU dOn'T hAvE tO bOw To Me SiS! wE'rE aLl EqUaLs HeRe." he hugged her and mini-me looked at him in awe at his words. "Wow. Karkat You Have Such A Polite Moirail!" both me and Gamzee blushed purple at Rosa's words "WoAh. ThAnKs. I'm NoT aLwAyS pOlItE wHeN i RuN oUt Of FaYgO aNd SoPoR sLiMe PiEs. WiThOuT tHeM i UlTiMaTeLy FlIp My ShIt. I aCtUaLlY kIlLeD nEpSiS aNd EqUiBrO. i WaS dOiNg It AgAiNsT rEaL mE, tHiS mE's WiLl." Rosa looked concerned. 

"It's Okay Little Wriggler, As Long As You Regret What You Did And They Forgive You." Gamzee smiled dorkily "NePeTa FoRgAvE mE aLmOsT iNsTaNtLy WhEn I tOlD hEr WhAt ReAlLy HaPpEnEd. ShE's My FaVoUrItE rOlEpLaY bUdDy!" Ψiioniic peeked his head out and began to watch. "That's Good." Gamzee saw Disciple and his eyes became wide "WoAh YoU aRe So LiKe A bIgGeR nEpEtA!" I chuckled, as did Disciple. "Yes. Karkles told me that the furst time he really looked at meow." I nodded "YUP. GAMZEE THIS IS DISCIPLE. NEPETA'S ANCESTOR." Disciple hugged him and didn't let go for a long time "Karkles... Can I keep him?" she looked at me with big, adorable kitten eyes. "SORRY DISCIPLE. HE'S MY MOIRAIL AND I'M NOT LETTING HIM GET AWAY FROM ME IN CASE HE FLIPS HIS SHIT AGAIN. I NEED TO BE ABLE TO SHOOSH PAP HIM." she sighed in defeat "Of course. Your meowrailegiance comes first." she looked disappointed but still smiled.

"HeY kArBrO wHeRe'S tHe SoLbRo LoOkAlIkE gOnE? hE lOoKs CoOl. I wAnT tO mEeT hIm." I shrugged "I KNOW MAN ME TOO. IF HE'S ANYTHING LIKE SOLLUX THEN WE KNOW HE'S FUCKING COOL AS FUCK. LIKE COOLER THAN DAVE AND DIRK WE'RE SUCH FUCKING COOL KIDS STRIDER." Ψiioniic came out "Who are tho2e people? By the way, clown, my name i2 Ψiioniic." Gamzee gaped at him "MoThErFuCk! It'S sOlBrO's OlDeR aNcEsToR tWiN dUdE!" Gamzee shouted in excitement "DIRK AND DAVE ARE FUCKING STUPID ASS HUMANS WHO WEAR SUNGLASSES BECAUSE THEY THINK THEY'RE SO 'COOL'! AND SOLLUX IS A HELLA FUCKING RAD DESCENDANT OF YOURS!" Ψiioniic looked awestruck at that "Really? I have a 'hella rad de2cendant'? Are you 2ure he'2 mine?" I rose an eyebrow and looked at Gamzee and we both flat-out laughed "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING US?" I asked "yEaH. sOlBrO hAs ThE sAmE bLoOd CoLoUr AnD sIgN aNd AlL tHaT sHiT aS yOu MoThErFuCkeR." Ψiioniic looked surprised, but didn't say anything. Gamzee surged forward and hugged Ψiioniic quickly before laughing and hiding behind me. "REALLY GAMZEE? WAS THAT ACTUALLY FUCKING NECESSARY?" I asked him and shivered as I felt his breath on my neck. "IT'S GONNA HAPPEN SOON!" I shouted and grabbed Gamzee and pulled us all in for a group hug "GoOdByE mOtHeRfUcKeRs! SeE yOu NeXt TiMe!" Gamzee said cheerfully "YEAH. 'TILL NEXT TIME ASSHOLES." Gamzee hit my head "KaRbRo DoN't Be RuDe!" I held my hands out in surrender "I WASN'T! WE'LL CONTINUE THIS LATER, OKAY BRO?" Gamzee nodded "IM NOT SURE HOW OLD YOU GUYS WILL BE NEXT TIME, BUT I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" I saw Gamzee waving rapidly and I waved slowly until I woke up again.

*flashback over*

I woke up to see Gamzee laying next to me with his head on my shoulder. So contact must be the key to joining in my daydreams... That's fucking weird. Nepeta was roleplaying with Sollux and Kanaya was watching them "HEY GUYS. SOL. I MET ΨIIONIIC. HE'S HELLA FUCKING RAD." I snickered as I remembered using that to explain Sollux to Psii. "AND GAMZEE WAS IN MY DREAM. I THINK I'VE FOUND THE KEY TO HOW THEY GET IN BUT I'M NOT SURE." Gamzee yawned as he woke up "RoSaAaA~! I dOn'T wAnNa WaKe Up." I rubbed his head "GAMZEE. ROSA IS-" I realised something that I had forgotten whilst meeting our ancestors, it hit me in my heart and then hit my lungs as I struggled to breathe, they're all dead. "GAMZEE. ROSA IS DEAD. WE WON'T MEET HER IN PERSON UNTIL WE DIE." my words hit him like they hit me. "RoSa- SiGnBrO- dIsCsIs- ΨIiBrO- tHeY aRe AlL dEaD, aReN't ThEy?" he remembered and tears welled in his eyes. I nodded and my tears began to cloud my vision. "YES GAMZEE. WE WON'T SEE THEM FOR A LONG TIME." I said sadly and he hugged me and I felt his tears soak my shirt. "CaN't We JuSt MoTheRfUcKiNg DiE tO sEe ThEm AlReAdY?" He asked and I let a few tears spill. "I WANT TO GAMZEE. I REALLY DO. BUT THEY WOULD YELL AT US FOR WASTING OUR LIVES THAT WE HAVE AND THEY NEVER GOT." all Gamzee could do was nod, knowing that I was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorta just crushed all of the Feels. I love all the feels. CC:


	5. The First Sermon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh yes. All of the sermons. Karkat, Gamzee and one other appear in the past during one of Signless' sermons.

I had a thought, maybe if Nepeta made contact with me as I begin dreaming then maybe she'll join us in the dream. Pretty crappy idea, but it was the best that any of us could think of. So as I sat against the wall, Gamzee and Nepeta leaned against both of my shoulders and I leaned my head on the top of Gamzee's head, being cautious of his horns "ALL... /YAWNS\ COMFY YOU GUYS?" they both sorta nodded "GOOD. BECAUSE I AIN'T FUCKING MOVING NOW." I relaxed and slowly fell asleep. 

*flashback*

We appeared in a crowd who were watching and listening to mini-me speak a sermon. I looked and checked to make sure that Gamzee and Nepeta were still either side of me before I held on to their hands. I looked down at my shirt, which seemed to be the same one I was wearing before I went to sleep. It was one of two shirts where my sign was candy red, thats generally the reason I don't wear them. But... They are really comfy, so normally I wear them on days when I believe that I will do nothing. Well that was really fucking stupid of me. I leant my head on Gamzee's shoulder as I listened to mini-me's sermon. "The Highbloods treat us like dirt because of our blood. I dream of a world where trolls are not defined by blood." one of the watching trolls called out "What colour is your blood then?" I felt a pang of panic shoot through me and I jerked my head away from Gamzee's shoulder and Gamzee, Nepeta, Rosa, Disciple, Psii and mini me stiffened. Think quick, think quick... "He'S a MoThErFuCkInG rUsT bLoOd. CaN't YoU sEe FrOm HiS cLoAk?" Gamzee shouted, thinking quick. A few trolls turned and looked at Gamzee and yelped in shock. Then they noticed Nepeta and I and the colours that the three of us wore and looked very confused, then shocked, then very fucking gobsmacked. Mini-me heard Gamzee's voice and sighed in relief. Disciple looked at Nepeta in awe, realising that this was the Nepeta we had told her about. The other trolls muttered grudging agreement and continued to listen. "In my dreams I see, as clear as day, peace between different castes, friendships between the highest and lowest castes." he looked at us, Gamzee, a troll with the highest land-dwelling blood, Nepeta, the lowest mid-blood and me, a mutant blood. I also thought of Aradia and Feferi's friendship, a rust blood and a fuchsia blood. "I see a world with no needless culling, a world where we are free to do what we want. A world where we can leave our hives and not worry about whether we'll return home or not. A world of peace." we all clapped in respect as he finished. Most of the others filed out and Gamzee, Nepeta and myself went towards our ancestors. 

"KARKLES!" Disciple flung herself at me and hugged me "HI DISCIPLE." she smiled into my shoulder and let go of me "LITTLE MIRACLE!" she turned to Gamzee and squealed and hugged him. I pursed my lips "DISCIPLE. I SENSE A BIT OF FAVOURITISM." she laughed. "I love you both equally. Now, Gamzee, Karkat, is this purretty troll here Nepeta?" Nepeta blushed and Gamzee nodded dorkily. I beamed at her "YEAH!" I said and Nepeta bounced forward cautiously, looking at Disciple with her curious kitten eyes. "Hi Nepkitten. I've heard that you're my descendant. I nefur thought I'd see any troll as pawdorable as you." Nepeta stared at her, tears in her eyes and she hugged her ":33 Wow! I've always wanted to meet my ancestor and here she is. She's all I efur wanted in an ancestor!" the remaining other trolls filed out and Ψii, Rosa and mini-me came over to us. "Hello Karkat." Rosa hugged me and went to Gamzee "Hey Kat. I gue22." we hugged and he stood opposite Rosa, next to Nepeta and Disciple. "Hey Kar." mini-me greeted and we hugged and he put an arm over my shoulder, having hugged Gamzee already. "MoThErFuCkErS, tHiS sIs Is NePeTa. My UlTiMaTe RoLePlAy BuDdY." Ψii grunted a "Nice to meet you Nepeta. I'm Ψiioniic." and hugged her slightly, well as much as he could with Disciple clinging to her. "Hello Little Nepeta. I Am The Dolorosa." they also hugged. "I guess you would also know me thanks to Kar here but I'm the Signless." he hugged her and I whined when he moved his arm "BUT I WAS GETTING COMFY!" I leaned my head on Gamzee's arm after mini-me put his arm back. "THANKYOU." We stood in a circle and Nepeta was looking at us and how at ease we all were with each other and even how they weren't afraid of, or trying to kill Gamzee. ":33 wow. It's purretty cool, meeting our ancestors while we are all still alive!" I smiled up at mini-me. 

"YEAH. I DON'T KNOW HOW I WOULD BE WITHOUT MEETING ALL OF YOU." I then smiled at Rosa, Disciple and finally, Ψii. Mini-me nodded "I don't even know where I would be today if I hadn't met you Kar." Nepeta frowned as if thinking about where mini-me would be. "I don't know where any of us would even be without you Signkitty. Rosa wouldn't have been able to experience being a mothurr, Discipurr wouldn't have found love, Ψii-Ψii wouldn't have been free, us and all of our furriends wouldn't be togethurr, we would have nefur met. The world would still be sepurrated." Nepeta stated and we all nodded "BuT iT sTiLl MoThErFuCkInG sUcKs ThAt We WoN't ReAlLy MeEt UnTiL wE aLl DiE." Nepeta and I nodded in agreement and the ancestors looked at us in confusion. "What do you mean by that when you 2ay 'we won't really meet until we all die'?" Nepeta and Gamzee glared at me, as if scolding me, saying 'You didn't tell them?' I frowned in frustration "NO I DIDN'T TELL THEM." I told Gamzee and Nepeta "Tell Us What?" Rosa asked and I grimaced. "WELL... WE ACTUALLY COME FROM REALLY FAR IN THE FUTURE. THATS WHY WERE FRIENDS. SIGNLESS- YOU KNOW WHAT. FUCK MY MIND NICKNAME BEING SECRET. I CANNOT STAND CALLING YOU THAT ANY MORE. MINI-ME," Nepeta, mini-me and Rosa smiled fondly at the nickname. Gamzee and Disciple smiled cheekily and Ψii looked like he couldn't give two shits about the nickname "YOUR VISIONS OF PEACE EVENTUALLY HAPPENED. BIG BITCH CONDY BANNED ALL ADULTS AND US THREE AND NINE OF OUR OTHER FRIENDS ARE THE ONLY ONES LEFT THANKS TO SGRUB. AND THERE'S ONLY EIGHT HUMANS LEFT THANKS TO THEIR VERSION OF THAT GAME." Ψii put a hand up to stop me "What i2 a human?" I facepalmed, forgetting they have never seen a human before. 

"A HUMAN IS A PINK SKINNED HORNLESS ALIEN. SOME OF THEM ARE FINE TO TALK TO," I thought of Dave, who could be annoying at times "BUT OTHERS ARE JUST SO FUCKING MURDER WORTHY. JUST. LIKE. JOHN. MOTHERFUCKING. EGBERT. EXCEPT. HE. WON'T. FUCKING. STAY. DEAD!" Nepeta frowned ":33 Karkitty! Johnkat isn't that bad! He likes most of the sucky movies you like and he is a purretty cool guy to roleplay with!" [i legIT JUST USED THE SHIP NAME FOR JOHN AND KArkat ( *):B* YOU BITCH. I HATE EGFUCK SO MUCH. YOU KNOW THAT. WHY?) [:3 hehEHEHE A FANGIRL NEVER REVEALS HER SECRets] (*facepalm*) I rolled my eyes. "KaRbRo. EgBeRt Is A mOtHeRfUcKiNg BeAsT! wE eVeN hAvE tHe SaMe PsYcO mOtHeRfUcKiNg HaMmEr!" I shooshed them both "MOVING ON. SO WE'RE SOMEHOW DESCENDED FROM A TROLL IN EACH CASTE WHO DID SOMETHING BIG. AND WERE ONLY HERE BECAUSE MY DREAMS SHOW MEMORIES AND SHIT. I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW ANY OF YOU REMEMBERED US." the ancestors seemed as confused as me as I told them about how to my timeline, this is just a memory. "I'm not sure... Maybe it's not just a memory in a way, maybe one of you or your 'human' friends has impacted time and created a paradox which allowed you to be in this timeline." I gawked at mini-me. "THAT IS GENIUS! I'D BET A MILLION FUCKING HUMAN DOLLARS THAT IT'S FUCKING STRIDER THE LITTLE SHITSPONGE." Nepeta cut in ":33 Karkitty! It could easily be Aradia who is purrlaying with time and created a purradox. Just because Davebird [get iT? DAVEBIRD- DAVESPRITE? LEMME JUST MOURN SOME MORE FOR DAVESPRITE. /GROSS SObbing\\] is a time purrlayer doesn't mean he is the one who did it. It could even be Aradia's ancestor! Aradia told me that her ancestor purrlayed with time." I reluctantly agreed and saw them fading slowly. "WE'VE GOTTA GO NOW! SEE YOU NEXT TIME!" they waved at us as they faded from view. 

*flashback over*

":33 That... Was the best expurrience I've had yet!" Nepeta was in awe and beaming at Sollux who was staring at us. Kanaya was rolling her eyes at something and Gamzee was staring into space. "GAMZEE, NEPETA. YOU KNOW WE AND ANYONE ELSE THAT IS INCLUDED WILL WITNESS HIS EXECUTION RIGHT?" Nepeta's eyes and demeanour darkened and her skin paled "Karkat... You couldn't possibly let that happen!" she said, not saying a single cat pun to prove she was serious. "HoNk. YoU cAn'T bE mOtHeRfUcKiNg SeRiOuS kArBrO. hOnK." I shook my head sadly "NEP, GAMZ, I KNOW YOU BOTH DON'T WANT HIM TO DIE. I DON'T EITHER. BUT HIS DEATH CHANGES EVERYTHING. IF HE DOESN'T DIE WE'LL CREATE A BAD TIME PARADOX AND WE MIGHT NOT EVEN EXIST." Gamzee looked at the floor with a bitter look in his eyes "I'd Be FiNe WiTh ThAt. I nEvEr WaNtEd To ExIsT." he muttered darkly and I hugged him, followed by Nepeta, then Sollux, then Kanaya. And I felt like we were a family, just like Mini-Me, Rosa, Disciple and Ψii were and forever will be.


	6. Burn It All Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a huge fire. Boom. Summary done.

[fuuUUUUUUCKKKKK WHAT DO I Writeeee?! Do:] (HOW ABOUT NOTHING?) [fucK OFF KAR. I CAN'T THINK STRAIGHT. ESPECIALLY NOT WITH YOU TRolling me.] Instead of laying next to me, Gamzee and Nepeta were arguing as to who was going to lay on me this time. "GIRLS, GIRLS, YOU'RE BOTH PRETTY. HOW ABOUT I LAY ON GAMZEE AND THEN NEPETA LAYS ON ME?" I suggested and they rushed over, Gamzee sitting on the floor, pulling me down then Nepeta jumping on me and I leant back far enough for Gamzee to put his head on my head. Nepeta leant her head on my chest. "What about me kk? ii'm comiing thii2 tiime." I cursed, forgetting Sollux was indeed coming. "UM. LAY ON ONE OF MY SHOULDERS OR HAVE ONE OF YOUR LEGS AGAINST ONE OF MY LEGS." he sat on the left side of us and pulled my arm from my side and hugged it "yay! ii'm meetiing P2ii! ii'm meetiing P2ii!" he chanted excitedly. I yawned as I realised I was actually tired. "YOU GUYS READY?" I asked and they all nodded enthusiastically. "WELL CLOSE YOUR EYES AND START COUNTING ARADIA'S WOOLBEAST [sHEep]." I told them before falling asleep relatively fast. 

*flashback*

We were in a forest that was burning this time. I heard distant yelling, although it was coming towards us and I jumped into a bush, dragging Nepeta and Gamzee with me, knowing they *wouldn't* follow if I left them, unlike Sollux who jumped with me. "kk. What 2hould we do? ii thiink whoever iit ii2 that we are heariing ii2 wiith maybe three other troll2." three others, one that Sollux can hear definitely. That must be mini-me and the others. They reached our spot a few minutes later and I was right, mini me was running, as were Ψii and Rosa, but Ψii seemed to be using his psionic power to carry Disciple as she clutched her stomach in pain. Olive blood was all over them and it seemed to be just getting worse. "MINI ME! ΨII! ROSA! WHAT HAPPENED TO DISCIPLE?" I shouted and jumped out, probably scaring them half to death. "Karkat! Thank Gamzee and your Highblood friends that you're here! We were ambushed by sub-juggalators and they hurt Disciple. They set the forest on fire and they're chasing us!" I cursed probably a million times in 10 seconds as I directed my friends over "SOL! HELP ΨII!" Sollux mock saluted and ran over to Ψii, shouting "2ure kk! ii wiill kk." in a slightly mocking way. I flipped him off for being a smartass, Disciple could die, we could be caught and he's being a little bitch. Yeah, not allowed to fucking happen. The aura around Disciple intensified and by then I knew that Sollux was helping, especially since the stress in Ψii's eyes decreased. I ripped a few bags away from Rosa and mini me's arms "GAMZEE, NEPETA, GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE AND HELP US WITH THE BAGS." they ran over and grabbed a few bags each. The weight was strangely light, considering I was holding three full bags. "NOW GO! LEAD US TO WHERE WE HAVE TO GO!" then I realised that I actually recognised the forest we were in.

[dun dUN DUUUNNNNNNNNnnnn] (ARE YOU ACTUALLY FUCKING SERIOUSLY GOING TO LEAVE IT ON THAT?) [um nO I'M JUST GOING TO BED. I'M TIRED AND I'LL WRITE TOMORROW. BYe kar /wAVes\ /walKS Off\\] (/FACEPALM\ SHE'S SO STUPID.) [/7 houRS LATER\ /WALKS BACK\ I'M BACK KAR!] ( /DRIPPING WITH SARCASM\ YAY.) [stAHP KAR. TOO MUCH SARCASM IS BAD FOR YOu] (/GESTURES TO EMPTY SPACE\ SEE THIS? IT'S CURRENTLY ALL OF THE FUCKS I GIVE RIGHT NOW) 

This forest... It leads towards where my hive was... Or where it will be. So this is how all those gog damn grotesque trees got like that. "YOU GUYS! I KNOW THIS PLACE!" I yelled, but I didn't stop running. "Really Karkat? How Do You Know This Place?" Rosa asked and I shook my hands to stop myself from squeezing them "I GREW UP IN THIS FOREST. NOT TOO FAR AHEAD IS WHERE MY HIVE IS, OR WILL BE." a genius idea struck me when I remembered somewhere I used to hide from Crabdad. "FOLLOW ME! I KNOW WHERE TO GO!" I ran through a path that wasn't noticeable among the other paths that were everywhere and I ran and ran, knowing they were following me still. I finally stopped when I reached it. It was the cave that Nepeta eventually lived in. ":33 oh gog Karkitty! I can't believe I didn't figure it out when you said that you used to hide here. I know these tunnels." she told us and then took over, going to the closest tunnel to us ":33 this one is the simpurrlest tunnel to meowvigate, but also the meowst well hidden one." I stopped and let the others pass before I followed after Ψii and Sollux. "SOL. IS IT COOL?" he nodded in my general direction, guessing what I was talking about. We ran until we reached a smaller cave that still could fit us all with plenty of space left over, but it had no visible ways of getting out other than the way we got in. "NEPETA. HOW WILL WE GET OUT?" she slightly moved a rock before putting it back ":33 you saw nothing." she whispered and Sollux laughed "ii 2aw half of nothiing." He replied "SOL. I KNOW YOU'RE HALF BLIND AND HALF DEAD AND YOU'RE ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS. BUT PLEASE DON'T REMIND ME OF THAT SHIT. IT REMINDS ME OF HOW MUCH OF A SUCKY FUCKING LEADER I AM." they all either scoffed or burst out laughing "Karkles, I think we all agree that you are a purrfect leader and anyone who disagrees with that has purroblems." Disciple complimented me and coughed. I blushed at the compliment and when the others said their agreement to that statement, I'm sure I was as red as a human tomato. I watched Nepeta run her hand along the wall and she frowned. ":33 where did that sign go?" she asked herself. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN NEPETA?" I asked her ":33 nothing. There used to be a symbol clawed into the wall." she replied and I heard her sit down. "I GUESS A NEW INTRODUCTION IS IN ORDER. TROLLS, MEET SOLLUX. SOLLUX, MEET MINI-ME SIGNLESS, DOLOROSA, DISCIPLE AND ΨIIONIIC." they all half-blindly- sorry, that was a stupid attempt at describing how it was so dark that we could barely see each other- went towards Sollux and muttered greetings and hugged him, trying to stay quiet-ish. Gamzee was looking around with an uneasy look on his face "hEy MotherfuckerS lOOk WhaT i FounD hERe. A cAVe." we silently panicked, but Gamzee had it under control with his quick thinking "By ThE mIrThFuL mEsSiAhS, wIlL yOu MoThErFuCkErS jUsT fUcK oFf? CaN't I sEaRcH fOr ThE rEbElS mYsElF?!" Gamzee shouted and walked around loudly so made it sound like he was stomping around and Ψii and Sollux seemed to be controlling heavy rocks in time with Gamzee in other caves so it sounded like he was everywhere. 

"UM. i'm SorrY sIr GranD hIGHBLOOd. WE wERe JusT uh MotherfuckinG lEAVINg." we heard the rushed footsteps as whoever had came ran out hurriedly. I stifled laughter "OH FUCKING GOG. YOU REALLY MUST SOUND LIKE YOUR ANCESTOR FOR THEM TO BE THAT SCARED OF YOU." I hugged Gamzee "THANKYOU BRO. YOU SAVED US JUST THEN. JUST LIKE WHEN WE FOUGHT THE BLACK KING." I heard Rosa ask 'The What?' and I waved her off, muttering "NOT NECESSARY." I felt the very edge of Gamzee's sharp teeth against my shoulder as he smiled into me "No MoThErFuCkInG pRoBlEm. It'S jUsT pAyBaCk FoR tHe TiMeS yOu'Ve SaVeD mE fRoM mYsElF." he told me "i LoVe YoU kArBrO. bEsT mOiRaIl EvEr." I smiled into his chest "I LOVE YOU TOO GAMZEE. YOU'RE THE BETTER MOIRAIL." we would have continued arguing over who was better, but Sollux hit us both in the face "HEY!" I shouted and I saw his eyes light up slightly behind his glasses, he had a smug look on his face "You both 2eem want a red relatiion2hiip by the way you're 2peakiing. Ju2t kii22 and get over iit. You're both awe2ome moiiraiil2. Now 2hut up." I glared at him and then I glared at the others who were snickering. Nepeta was making kissy faces, Disciple was staring at us, quietly chanting 'kiss, kiss, kiss.' and mini-me muttered "Just kiss him already." before Disciple brought him in for a kiss. He looked shocked when she pulled away "That's how you do it!" she told us. Ψii and Rosa were looking as awkward as Gamzee and I felt. "FUCK YOU ALL." I muttered and walked back up the tunnel. Once I reached the main cave, I looked out at the forest, or what was left of the forest. The fire had passed where we were and the trees were all burnt or still burning, but if they were still burning, there was barely anything left of them. I began following what was left of the forest fire. I ran as fast as I could. I didn't stop running until I reached the place I grew up in. Of course, there was no hive, no obnoxious crabdad, no sappy movie posters strewn about. Not even that pointlessly adorable garden that Nepeta had planted while I was sick when we were younger. 

I collapsed onto my knees and tried to decide whether I wanted to cry or not. I decided on the former. I sat on the dirt floor and cried, the bottled up anger, frustration and sadness flowed through my tears. "BeSt FrIeNd~" I heard Gamzee's voice from behind me "BeEeSt FrIeEeEnD~" he got closer "kArBrO! bEsT fRiEnD~" he was right behind me. "aLrIgHt, FlOoR tAlK, tHaTs FiNe." I heard a thump as Gamzee sat down next to me "ArE yOu O-" he noticed that I was crying "oH nO. bEsT fRiEnD, dOn'T cRy." he wiped the unshed tears from my eyes and pulled me into a hug. "DoN't CrY aNy MoRe BeSt FrIeNd Or YoU'lL mAkE mE cRy ToO." I laughed a little bit "THIS IS WHERE MY HIVE IS. OR WILL BE." Gamzee looked around "YoU mUsT hAvE a PrEtTy BiG hIvE. bUt It MuStN't Be BiG eNoUgH fOr Me To SeE iT fRoM mInE." no way that he lives in that hive that was over quite a bit, the one closer to the ocean, the one that I could barely see over the top of the trees. The hive I always looked at when I felt lonely and Nepeta was busy. "NO FUCKING WAY! THAT IS- WILL BE- YOUR HIVE?!" Gamzee nodded with a slight smile "NO FUCKING WAY! I HAD ALWAYS WANTED TO KNOW WHO LIVED THERE BUT CRABDAD NEVER LET ME GO THERE AND WHENEVER I SNUCK AWAY THERE WAS NO-ONE HOME." I realised why Crabdad never wanted me near that hive; I'm a mutant, the inhabitant is a Highblood. Gamzee looked away "tHaT wAs MoSt LiKeLy OnE oF tHe TiMeS i WaS oUt LoOkInG fOr My DaD. hE wAs NeVeR aRoUnD. nOt EvEn WhEn I wAs A gRuB. i ShOuLd HaVe DiEd. I dOn'T eVeN kNoW hOw I sUrViVeD tHiS lOnG." I gasped at the newfound facts about my moirail. 

"GAMZEE, NO. YOU DESERVE TO BE AROUND. I NEED YOU, TAVROS NEEDS YOU. YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND AND I AM NOT LETTING YOU GET YOURSELF DOWN LIKE THAT! IF I HAD KNOWN THAT IT WAS YOUR HIVE, WE WOULD HAVE MET UP AGES AGO AND NEITHER OF US WOULD HAVE BEEN LONELY." Gamzee chuckled quietly "tHiS iS wHy YoU'rE tHe BeTtEr MoIrAiL." I rolled my eyes "yOu KnOw We MaDe SuCh An ExCiTiNg ToPiC sAd JuSt ThEn." he told me. "WHEN WE GO BACK TO NORMAL, IF OUR GAME RESTARTS, I'LL REMEMBER WHERE YOU LIVE THROUGH THE TIME AND WE WILL MEET." I promised and Gamzee nodded in agreement. "MaYbE iF wE cAn CoNtAcT yOuNgEr VeRsIoNs Of Us In OuR sLeEp We CaN tElL tHeM tO mEeT uP aNd We WiLl NoT bE aS sAd TaLkInG aBoUt OuR hIvEs." he suggested "THAT'S A REALLY GOOD IDEA. LETS STOP FUCKING TALKING ABOUT THIS SHIT NOW." he nodded "LET'S GO BACK I GUESS." I stood up and held a hand out. Gamzee grabbed it and I helped pull him up. He wiped the dirt off of his pants and then he decided to grab me and he picked me up bridal style, as if I was a damsel in distress "PUT ME DOWN YOU BITCH." I whacked on his back "LET ME GO!" he laughed at me and started running "NoPe!" he said with a dopey smile "I FUCKING SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU!" by the time Gamzee put me down, we were back at the cave. "I HATE YOU SO MUCH RIGHT NOW YOU FUCKASS." I glared at him and stalked down the tunnel. He followed close behind and all I could hear, minus the distant talking of the others, was his snickering. "FUCK YOU." I muttered and walked faster. Gamzee walked a tiny bit faster and caught up to me. He began humming something to himself and I noticed that the tunnel felt a lot longer when you weren't running for your life. When we reached the others, those who had teased us apologised. ":33 I'm sorry Karkitty. Purrlease accept my apology. I can't stand s33ing you upset." Nepeta looked sincere so I sighed. "FINE." Nepeta knew this was probably the closest thing to an answer she'd get so she hugged me ":33 thankyou Karkitty!" I barely moved two steps when mini-me caught me in an embrace. "I'm so sorry Kar. I didn't even think about your feelings and I hope you forgive me. Oh please don't hate me." he would have continued apologising, but I stopped him "MINI-ME. MINI-ME. STOP. I KNOW YOU WERE JOKING AND I OVERREACTED. NOW SHUT UP." he didn't let go but I just shrugged, not minding it. "Karkles~! I'm sorry! It's just you two are so cute! You are the purrfect meowrails." I sighed exasperatedly "APOLOGY ACCEPTED." I muttered, Disciple hugged me and went over to Nepeta who was wildly gesturing for her to come over. Sollux glared at me and I glared right back at him, although, this always happens. I always win. A few minutes later, Sollux was hugging me melodramatically "II'm 2orry KK. Forgiive me!" he wailed and I rolled my eyes "FUCK YOU." he took that as a 'you are forgiven', which it was.

*with Nepeta and Disciple*

"What's up Kitten?" Disciple asked Nepeta who was bouncing around ":33 Cat... Cat... Do you have a shipping wall? Did you know that I think Karkitty had a furlushed crush on John? Do you know that I have a furlushed crush on Karkitty?" she flung questions about "I... I used to have a shipping wall. In my old hive. I thought Karkles hated that 'John' by the way he spoke about him. Yes, I figured that out and I think he might be figuring out his own feelings for you." Disciple answered just as fast ":33 Karkitty only hates John because he declined his offur to be Matesprits because he's 'not a homosexual' whatever that is. But guess what? Their ship name is JohnKat. It's pawsitively adorable!" Nepeta cooed ":33 You really think that Karkitty has furlushed feelings fur me?" she then asked and Disciple quickly looked at Karkat before looking back at her descendant "Yes Kitten. I really think he feels furlushed for you." Nepeta blushed green ":33 Thankyou Cat." she told her ancestor sincerely. "It's no problem at all Kitten." they hugged before walking back to their group. 

*With the whole group*

"-DON'T YOU EVER FUCKING DO SOMETHING AS SUGGESTIVE AS THAT AGAIN OR I'LL ACTUALLY FUCKING KILL YOU ALL AND USE YOUR ENTRAILS TO FUCKING STRANGLE HIGHBLOODS THAT WE COME ACROSS THAT AREN'T GAMZEE. AM I FUCKING CLEAR?" I ranted, glaring at them all but Gamzee, Rosa, Ψii and mini-me. Those who I had been glaring at (Sollux, Disciple and Nepeta) nodded so fast that their heads could probably fall off. "NOW, LET'S GET THIS SHIT BACK ON THE METAPHORICAL ROAD. DISCIPLE IS YOUR INJURY A LITTLE BIT BETTER?" she nodded "DO YOU THINK IT WOULD BE NECESSARY TO USE THE ESCAPE TUNNEL?" I asked Nepeta, who shook her head ":33 No Karkitty. Furom what I'm aware of, there is absolutely no n33d to use the escape route." you nodded, thankful for her analysis that would have the least likely possibility of being wrong. "LET'S GO THEN ASSHATS!" Nepeta sent a scolding glare at you ":33 Karkitty! Be nice!" she chided "I'M SORRY NEPETA." I muttered and I heard Sollux whisper "2o very whiipped." to Gamzee, who snickered "SHUT THE FUCK UP SOLLUX." I told him without even sparing him a glance "Ha. 2ucked in little future me." Ψii told Sollux who flipped him off. "CAN YOU BOTH JUST SHUT UP?" They went silent but I could see their psionics glowing as they glared at each other before laughing. We had just reached the exit of the cave when I felt a strange tugging in my gut "I THINK WE'RE GOING. I DON'T KNOW THIS IS FEELING DIFFERENT TO NORMAL." I waved quickly at them and then I woke up.

*flashback over*

Kanaya was standing over us "What Happened Here? Why Are You All Piled Up Like That?" I squinted up at her, trying to block out the light "IT'S... UGHH ...SO BRIGHT!" She pulled out one of my sweaters from my closet and chucked it to me. I tied it over my eyes "WELL YOU KNOW THOSE DREAMS? IVE FIGURED THAT PHYSICAL CONTACT IS THE WAY TO BRING OTHERS INTO IT." Kanaya looked awestruck "That Is Quite Amazing." I nodded "YES IT IS. BUT NOW I NEED SLEEP, DREAMLESS SLEEP." I could feel Nepeta, Gamzee and Sollux stirring and I felt the light weight of Nepeta off of me. I held out a hand and Kanaya helped me up. My hand brushed against something fluffy so I inferred that Nepeta was in Kanaya's arms. I blindly made my way over to my recuperacoon and climbed in it. I squeezed my eyes shut as I took off the clean sweater and threw it in the general direction of Kanaya before drifting into an actual dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took so long, but it's finally done!
> 
> Also, I fixed the bit that was cut off. :V this took me like a month to write I swear.


End file.
